


Vacation Surprises: A Christmas Story:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway/Romantic Getaways, Slash, Vacation, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve treats Danny to a wonderful surprise for Danny for Christmas, Was he surprised?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Vacation Surprises: A Christmas Story:

*Summary: Steve treats Danny to a wonderful surprise for Danny for Christmas, Was he surprised?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Hon, This is amazing, as Detective Danny “Danno” Williams took in the romantic setting of the island of Maui, They were going to one of the most exclusive hotels there. The Blond is so happy with this surprise, & getting to spend time with his hunky lover.

 

The Vacation was a surprise that Steve worked hard to put together, & made sure that it was perfect. The Former Seal smiled, & was glad that Danny was enjoying himself, & was happy with his gift. He said this, as a response.

 

“I am glad that you are enjoying yourself, Danno, I wanted you to be relaxed, & not think about anything else”, The Shorter Man nodded in response, & kissed him soundly on the lips, The Couple went to explore the island, & had fun.

 

After a long first day, The Couple went to bed, & snuggled against each other, til they fell asleep, & Danny hopes that his lover will plan more surprises, cause he can get use to them. For once, He was happy, & in love.

 

The End.


End file.
